The Warrior's Black Dragon
by BlackDevilSwordsman
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Yep new story, a neglect fic. Another story i REALLY, really should't be doing, but i'm doing it anyway. **

**Much like ATBSC this came to me, while i was driving home one day and inspired by another story, ****specially the chapter in Arcs of the multiverse chapter 10: Nightmare. Though the feud will mainly be between Xero and Yang, the rest of the family, Minus Raven of course, will all have a hand in making him who he is. **

**After much thought i decide to do it like this. The main pairing will be between Xero and ****Rafaela. **

**Why?  
**

**Because Raf-chan never gets any love, and in the very few claymore stories there are, the one eyed woman is hardly mentioned in them. Just as a background character. This story is loosely based on the story Rouge, but mostly for what happens during the vytal festival in a sense for betrayal and Xero taking Yang's place and yes Summer is alive in this fic. This will also be a harem fic, as the claymore's really do get the short end of the stick and is complete bullshit to me.**

**I don't own RWBY or Claymore**

**So please read, Review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

**Ps: To those wondering why i'm calling Xero a black dragon is simple. If Yang is the sun dragon, all happy and burning with power, then Xero is a BLACK dragon since he hides his nature and lives in the darkness, unlike his twin. **

* * *

**Prologue: ****Every action has a consequence**

Family.

A single word syllable that had a lot of meaning to it.

Too some, it has meaning of blood ties. Others it means how close you are to someone or people. Some it has meaning of what you are apart of, something much bigger then you're self or a cause of some kind.

Never the less, the meaning of the word is up to interpretation to anyone.

To many people, a family is a group of people you've been born into and have blood ties too. Those who raised you and help you grow into the person you would become one day. The same people who comfort you when you're sad. The same people who help you realize you're wrongs and make amends. The same people that stand with you no matter what.

Or at least that's most families.

What happens to a person, when the family they have does the opposite of what their suppose to do? What happens when they leave you out in the cold and cruel world tainted by darkness?

Simple really:

They themselves become apart of that same darkness, once the light they lived in for so long has done nothing but hurt them so. After all, why should they stay on a path that has done nothing but hurt them, when a different path, one that has protected them and gives them a chance to become something they never could have imaged.

Who would't take it?

* * *

Vale was a buzz with activate.

It wasn't a surprise, since it was the Vytal festival. A time where the four kingdoms come together and celebration of the long peace it's enjoying. A time where huntsman and huntress test themselves against one another in a safe and controlled environment. Even with the rise of violence in Vale, due to many dust robbery's lead by the infamous Roman torchwick and the once peaceful group turned terrorist group, the white fang.

Because of this the kingdom of Atlas has let general James ironwood oversee the security detail. Everyone thought the event was secured and nothing could go wrong. Both in power and commoners. Any and all those who wish to disturb the event would have remnant's biggest and strongest army, with it's best huntsman upon them before they could even blink.

Everyone thought they were safe.

They could't have been more wrong.

The forces of Atlas, Vale and all those with power or authority were looking through every nook and cranny. What was suppose to be a time of peace, had turn into a wide spread man hunt. The festival has been put on hold, the cell Roman was in has been completely locked down and everyone was on high alert. Nothing, not even a fly could fart without everyone knowing it. No one could do a thing, without the forces of Atlas and Vale noticing it and being on them like white on rice.

The irony is that this manhunt had in fact prevented what would have not only been a catastrophic event that could have not only destroyed beacon, but effectively plunged all of remnant into war. Only a few would know this fact sadly, humans and fauns would rather believe the one who prevented it is nothing more then a criminal and not a hero.

People are just that petty.

In the streets of Vale, in a nameless ally way, a cloaked figure watched form the shadows, as a group of Atlas soldiers moved through the streets, after capturing yet another white fang cell hidden within the city. The fauns all in cuffs and disarmed, shouting racist slurs and what not.

"Man, at times like this makes me ashamed to be a swan fauns."

The figure thought, shaking their head. Using their aura, the figure was using an unheard aura technique to stay hidden: The aura veil. No one, not huntsman, not machine's not even those Oum damned Grimm could find them while this ability active. The only draw back, was that they could't use aura as a shield or fight since the ability required complete focus.

The figure silently made their way down the dark ally, where they stopped by a man hole, that if someone who knew where to go, would be able to slip out of the city unnoticed. They grabbed the round metal object and winced a little at the smell, Oum it smell's horrible. The figure dropped down into the sewer with a loud,"SPLASH"

"Ugh, it smells worse up close."

Another drawn back to being a fauns, would without a doubt, better smelling. At least they could see in the dark.

It should be pretty obvious by now, they've been planning this for a while now, but the question was, who is this? The figure pull back their hood and revealed the fifth member of team RWBY plus Z, and the forgotten son of the Rose/xiao long family.

Zasha Xiao long the twin little brother of Yang Xiao long and the only son of Tia-yang Xaio long and Raven branwen. Though he used those terms, 'son' and 'brother' very loosely. Since for as long as he could remember, he has been neglected.

Not physically but emotionally and that left much to be desired and soon he snapped.

And by that, i mean he didn't just beat Yang in the worst way possible on national TV, but he broke her back as a finally "FUCK YOU" to not only her, but the rest of the family. For all the shit they've done to him or rather what they didn't do.

Let's start form the beginning of how this all started.

Zasha and Yang's birth mother is Raven branwen. Twin sister to their(Yang's) Uncle Qrow and member of the legendary team STRQ, lead by the sliver eyed warrior, Summer rose. Then for reasons know only to her, Raven just left. No warning, no note, just gone. It was during this time, Tia-yang their(Yang's) father married their step mother, Summer. Who in turn gave birth to Ruby. It was suppose to be a large happy family.

And it was.

For them that is.

Not for him.

For as long as he could remember, no matter what he did, it was never good enough to earn there approval. It didn't matter if he got better grades, made a stronger weapon, or even had the better semblance or...ANYTHING! It was always Ruby this or Yang that. Never once did he even get a simple,"Good job".

Not once.

Another thing about Zasha is that he was a fauns. Despite his parents not being fauns, it was a rare thing and almost unheard of.

Almost.

And he was a swan fauns to be exact. Anyway, a fauns being born between two humans was beside the point. He didn't have many friends as a result, as there weren't many or any fauns on patch at all. The aftermath of the great war and the old laws wounds still lingered, thus making him a target for harassment. The boy learned long ago, no one was going to look out for him, after he came home with a busted wing and no one said a thing.

He broke the son of a bitch's arm the next day, for breaking his wing.

A person could only take so much rejection and neglect before they simply stop caring.

After that, Zasha distanced himself form the family, not like they noticed and trained himself into the ground. He decide right then and there, he was not going to be a victim ever again. He worked himself to the bone everyday and worked hard to become who he is now. He worked hard to increases his aura pool and unheard of aura technique that have never been see before. He created three sets of weapons, Akai bara a dark red double edge saber blade within a sheath that can fire it out for quick draws.

Hikari, a proton sword, made for ending fights real damn quick and two twins pistols named Kami and Yami. He even created a mask, a figurative personality, of a cocky, loud, in your face and doesn't follow orders or play well with others kind of personality, that hide his true nature.

By being sassy as hell.

Speaking of which, he even hide his semblance's true power by masking it as nothing more then a lighting manipulation.

When in reality it was creation. The ability to create anything and everything. He had high hopes this at least get something out of his family, but once more he was brushed off. As he got older and with an already high IQ, knew many people would come after him for his unique semblance.

And many would not ask kindly about it either. Namely those in Atlas and other unsavory places.

This also included Salem as well.

Yep, he knew all about the queen of Grimm.

How?

Well, let's just say, it's how he's able to sense the Grimm. But that's a story for another time.

Anyway, form their, Zasha kept his grades at avenger and stayed there. Enough to pass to get into beacon, but not enough to arose suspicion form anyone into thinking he was hiding his true abilities.

He was wrong.

It was only after did he get into beacon, did his so called,'family' finally notice him. But not only them, Ozpin as well. His family as they finally realized he existed and wanted to fix things. Despite there was nothing _to fix. _As far as Zasha was concerned, they were nothing but strangers. But they weren't the problem, oh no.

It was Ozpin.

He knew full well, that man would want to make his a bloody fucking pawn is his little war against the Grimm queen bitch herself. Something he had no intention of getting involved. It didn't help, when the fucking Atlas military came to Vale, after the indent at the docks. This meant, he had to be even _more _careful, when he did his thing.

It got worse, with Qrow following him everywhere and Ozpin no doubt using the local camera's. So he used his semblance to create a clone of himself, to throw them off, so he can get to his real business in Vale. It was harder, with Atlas ships and soldiers around every bloody street block, you could't take a damn piss without them knowing about it.

Talk about being pushy.

And rude.

And dicks.

Like a complete fucking dick.

Anyway, Zasha did everything he could to kept distance form...them.

But it wasn't easy mind you.

Ruby and Yang were very determined to fix their relationship with him. Despite him telling them their was no relationship to fix. But they weren't derailed, oh no. They just would't let go of something that was never there to began with.

He told them simply:

He knew where he stood and he only has to put up with them for four more years and he'll be gone form their lives.

Though this didn't get the reaction he wanted. Nope, instead, it only made them more determined then ever.

Something Zasha didn't understand at all. They didn't love him, did they? If they did, then why did they ignore him? Why pretend he didn't exist and why are were they so strongly against his plans, after 17 FUCKING YEARS of being ignored?!

Why did they care now?

The only conclusion he could come up was this: Guilt.

They felt guilty of what they've done and wanted to relive that guilt. Once that was done and gain his forgiveness they go straight back to ignoring him. No he wasn't going to let them hurt his fragile heart ever again. So he did he best to ignore them, till old Ozpin finally tried to bring him into his little circle. Knowing their was no escaping that fate, Zasha decide to plan his way out.

Zasha Xioa, no _XERO BRANWEN _IS NO ONE FUCKING PAWN!

However during this time, Cinder fall, the one whom attacked the fall maiden, attempted to sway him to _her side. _He would have told her to shove where it fits, but then he got an idea.

A very, very, VERY evil idea.

One that would allow Xero to escape Vale, Ozpin's little war and his 'family'.

And if it saved Vale form an even worser fate, all right then.

Hey, he might be a spiteful asshole, but he draws a line to certain things.

Never the less, he decide to ruin things for Cinder, by attacking his sister the way he did. All the while calling out all the things she and the family did to him and the cherry on top: Breaking her back. All the while, ruining the plan for Cinder to throw Vale into chaos, as EVERYTHING came under lockdown.

Thus they had found the many hidden white fang cells all over the city and rather then everyone feeling panic, they felt clam.

Not a very good emotion to draw Grimm in.

Which ruined Cinder's plans, as the whole plan involved bring Grimm in an and the white fang attacking, but their forces where cut down to half at this point.

Something he was certain that lizard girl, Ilia, if he remembered right, that tried to get him to join the white fang on behalf of Adam Taurus, would no doubt piss him off to no end. Seeing more then half his forces in cuffs, because of him, because of Xero's action would no doubt spur him on to target him next and declare him a traitor.

"Pssh, get in line."

Xero thought, smirking a little. He was stepping on everyone's toes today wasn't he. His little stunt would without a doubt put him on remnant's most wanted list, but he honestly could't careless.

He figured out long ago, remnant was not a nice place and people would throw you to the wolves the second they get the chance. A sad fact is that in remnant, loyal people were hard to find. Make no mistake, he would't kill innocent people, however he knew he wasn't, absolutely not the hero type. He knew he was a asshole and was okay with that.

However, he would help those, who could not defend themselves.

He may be an asshole, but he wasn't heartless.

Walking through the swear, Xero tugged his cloak and kept his pitch black wings under wraps. No need to bring them out just yet.

Never the less, he knew more then just Atlas and Vale would be gunning for him now, he has Cinder, the white fang and quite possible Salem herself, hot on his trail for ruining the plan.

Not that he cared, he knew what he was doing and expected this kind of response. Xero then frowned, Oum above it STANK in the fucking swear's. He began to wonder why he chose the swear's as his escape route again?

"Oh right. Because no one would expect me to go through them."

They would expect him to try to steal a bullhorn, sneak through the checkpoints or anything but go through a swear. I mean who does that?!

"Me. Evidently."

He thought with a smirk, won't be long now till he's home free. By now you're probably wondering where he going to go. Hasn't he already turn all of remnant against himself by his stunt and Atlas and Vale will surly hunt him, were will he go?

That is quite simple really.

Almost two to three years ago, he had found an old temple hidden in Vanco desert. He found it, while he was hiding out form a sand storm that had hit and as luck would have it, he found a barely standing entrance. It was very, very old. It had depicted many things, including the fact there was an entirely different continent filled with some kind of monster's.

He could't quite make it out much of it as it was badly faded away by time and nature, but was able to make out just enough for him to be able to tell where it was pointing. Despite the high possibility of it being nothing more then bull, Xero knew it was his best bet.

He knew a everyone would be gunning for him now that he's revealed his little secret and truth be told he's placed all his betting on the continent being real. If not then well...

He's as good as dead.

Making his way through the swear's, it wasn't long before he had found the opening end, that lead out of Vale city. But then Xero saw something or someone at the end of the swear end, making him frown.

"Shit. How could they have found me so quickly?"

Just when he was preparing to draw his sword, he froze.

Why?

Because when the figure turned around he saw...himself?

No, it wasn't him. The Xero infront of him had glowing red eyes, pale white sheet skin and anger veins viable across his body. His face was something that looked like it was straight out of a nightmare, with his cheeks hollow out and gone. Revealing the inner workings of his mouth, with blood dripping form his body. His right arm had chains imbedded in his arm where their was no skin. His wings were even twisted and tore, but somehow still able to hold themselves up despite the state they were in.

"W-what the? What are you?"

The other Xero just gave him a twisted grin, freaking Xero out even more.

**"I'm...YOU!" **

With that he lunged at him, ready to strike.

* * *

"AHHHHHH."

Xero awaken with a start, lunging up word with sweat pouring down his body.

He breathed heavily, looking around for the other Xero, but thankfully found nothing. Nothing but the green tree's of a forest he was in. It's been nearly two mouths since his bet had payed off and he found the hidden continent. Only one thing though wrong with it through:

It was primitive.

Very primitive.

While Remnant was in an age of technology advancement, this nameless land was didn't even have a damned light switch.

Thankful they had indoor plumbing though.

However, ever place has it's own set's of problems and own monster's. While remnant had Grimm running around and the white fang, this place had bandit's and man eating monster know as Yoma.

Body snitching creature's, that _eat _human entrails of all things. Not human's themselves, there _guts_ of all things. It was honestly disgusting and disturbing to say the least. Not to mention very fast.

Strong?

Well, he supposed it mostly depending on which one to say the least. This nameless land even had it's own breed of huntsman known as-

"Are you alright?"

Warrior's.

An emotionless feminine voice, that if one listened hard enough you could hear the hint of concern in her voice. Sighing a little, Xero looked at his traveling companion/friend for over a month now.

She was a very beautiful woman.

If you ignore the gash that was once her left eye that is.

Anyway, the woman was about 5'7 foot tall, with pale skin and shoulder length spiky pale blonde hair in a tomboy fashion and sliver eyes. She wore a two piece gray body suit that left very little to the imagination, with two steel armor shoulder guards, wrist bracers, ankle armor, a choke collar around her neck that had a single black piece of cloth that held a symbol of a "T" with two lines at the end's going horizontal. She wore a gray cap with a large claymore sword in a sliver sheath on her mid-back.

Her name was Rafaela the exile.

And one of those sliver eyed witches, that Xero's heard about so much, that quiet frankly made him think, while skilled fighters, he thought they be ugly. He has never been so happy to be wrong, as the so called "Witch's" were stunning. Easily one of the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

It helped that there feature's were unique and exotic, with pale skin, pale blonde hair and meticilla colored sliver eyes.

Truth be told, he had a hard time keeping his eyes above her neck, feeling them wonder to her lower body. That damned body suit made it impossible to ignore how curvy she was in all the right places. If Rafaela noticed it, she didn't say anything or she felt flattered, as she blush every now and again. Form what she's told him, her kind doesn't get much(Any) good views.

He met her a mouth ago, when he was wandering around and found the sliver eyed woman badly hurt by what he now knew as an "awakened being". He got the drop on it and saved her life, thus making the woman follow him to replay the "Life debt" despite him telling her it was fine, she remained stubborn on the matter. Not that he minded her company, something that original shocked the woman, due to how her kind is treated by people.

They are hated and feared because of there origins and how they become warriors.

On one hand, Xero could understand it. Rafaela had told him more then just their origins, but the threat of awakening if they push past their 'limits' something that really confused him.

What was it?

Did it mean there was already a limit to how strong could they get? Or was it simply how strong the yoma was? Was it some sort of predetermined thing before or after they become warriors?

He didn't know but it sounded like bullshit to him.

What's the point of fighting or training if you can't get stronger?

He told the woman simply, if you can't push PAST you're limits, then what's the point of training. The whole point of having limits, were so you can break them and shoot for higher heights.

Too get better.

Back to the point, Xero could understand people's fear of the warriors. After all, back in remnant, normal people had fear of huntsman. The fact is this: Huntsman and civilians don't mix well together. As a huntsman, who muscles are like coiled steel, can hurt a normal person by simply grabbing them. Not to mention, a normal person doesn't carry a highly dangerous and complex weapon with them all the time.

So yeah normal people and huntsman don't mix.

So the same thing applied to humans and warriors, who are half-breed's.

Plus carrying that big ass sword was a little...off putting.

Anyway, Rafaela had told him everything she knew about the organization, warriors yoma, awakened beings, the creature of the abyss and even her sister. Normally the one eyed woman would't tell anyone this or even try to befriend them.

But Xero was a rare person.

Normal people would't talk, let alone be with a warrior with a ten foot pole. Simple because they make the ultimate sacrifice to protect them homes and families. But Xero was not only willing to talk to her, he for all intents and purpose's made her feel normal and human again.

Ever since her exile, Rafaela has been alone completely.

No friends, no family, nothing.

It was maddening to be honest.

So the fact that someone was not only un-afraid of her, but was willing to look past EVERYTHING that made a warrior, a warrior...well for someone who hasn't human contact for decades and is only looked at with indifference or hate, only to find someone who not only accept them for what they've done and what they are, even trying to help them.

The point is Rafaela would't let such a person go, without a damning fight. She had latched onto Xero as an anchor to her slowly slipping sanity and if anything happened to him, she feared she would lose what little humanity she had left.

Sure a mouth is honestly a short time and a little fast to get so attached to someone but again, Rafaela has been alone for a long time and hasn't had anyone even _treat _her like a human being. Each day she could feel not only her humanity slipping away, but her sanity as well. Loneliness was hell and for someone who's lived for decades and the fact everyone she came across was either indifferent or hateful/fearful, only add fuel to the fire, making her slip even more. Past the point of no return, till Xero saved her form both that awakened being and her own personal hell known as loneliness.

But then she found out he had come form an entirely different _continent_ all together. Which explained how he was able to move and fight like he did, despite not being a warrior. He told about the huntsman, the Grimm, Salem, the maidens and aura. Even his own little secret about _why _everyone was gunning for him in remnant.

And not just because he broke his sister's back.

But it would also explain why she felt that strange energy form him that felt similar to both a warrior's yoki and yoma's, but something else entirely.

Never the less, it didn't change his mind about something entirely unknown and even when he found out the truth, he still wanted her as a friend. It helps he had felt that same loneliness and the fact he is a fauns, he new what it was like to be hated for being what he is.

Only real difference is he didn't have a choice and she did. Regardless of the fact, she really didn't have any where else and nether did her beloved sister, before she turned into a monster. Hell he even told Rafaela simply,"If you do awaken, i'll be sure to make you're death quick and painless. Even give you a proper burial, as warriors should get. With Respect."

It was honestly the nicest death threat she's ever gotten in her long life.

But sweet never the less.

"I'm fine Raf."

Xero said, wiping some sweat off his forehead and looked toward the one eyed woman.

She didn't believe it.

Her single sliver eye bore into his dark purple eyes. Daring him to lie to her, as she would without a doubt call him out on it. So he decide to change the topic.

"Welp, best get moving Raf."

He got up quickly, wiping his pant's off and quickly moving north, as he threw his cloak on to cover his wings and his double edge advanced sword sheath,"The next town awaits."

He all but ran, as the exiled warrior never took her eye off her friend's back. Her frown never changing, as she said mostly to herself.

"Something is wrong Xero and i will find out."

She slowly made her way to catch up with him, intent on finding out what he was hiding.

She don't miss much.

**With Yang**

Yang Xiao Long stepped out of the hospital for the first time in three mouths. She was a buxom beautiful girl. With long curly blonde hair that was now tied up in a pony tail and light purple eyes and fair skin. She had forgo her usual outfit and replaced it with a brown jacket, an orange top, light brown pants and shoes/(Volume 4 outfit) Yes it's been three mouths since the Vytal festival and her match against her estrange brother.

Three mouths ago her back was broken in half

Three mouths ago that shock remnant to it's core.

Three mouths ago her entire world was turned in on it's head.

Three mouths ago the sins of her past had come back to bite her in the ass.

Three mouths ago her family broke and fractured.

Three mouths ago she had lost her brother.

"No."

She shook her head,"Not yet i haven't. I don't care what Mo-Summer, Tia, Qrow, Ozpin or that fucker Ironwood says. I don't care if he is something not human or fauns anymore, he's my brother damnit!"

The same brother she ignored growing up.

The same brother that her family ignored.

The same brother that broke her back.

The same brother that had become something...Inhuman.

Yang sighed, looking up to see those damnable Atlas ships still hovering around Vale. Ever since what is now called,"The Vytal festival incident" The border's of Vale have been strained as Grimm have attacked it daily. Not enough to break it, but enough to exhausted Vale's resources and forcing them to ask help form the Atlas military.

"And try to make me sell out info on brother."

Yang thought with a scowl on her face. All those Atlas and Vale idiots tried to get info out of her, despite the fact even SHE his own TWIN had no idea he could do...that. She sighed once more, looking at her now prosthetic arm, remembering clear as day how all this happened.

**Flashback three mouths ago**

_"Yang Xiao long Vs. Zasha Xiao long"_

_Port __announced making Yang blink in surprise. She was going to fight her brother? So soon? Yes for nearly a year now, since they've come to beacon together, she had been trying to reconnect with him. However, he's stone walled her each and every single time or just flat out ignored her. But Yang was __persistent and stubborn if nothing else._

_Before she could even move, he was already in the arena with his arms crossed and his weapons staying in the sheath's. His eyes were closed, as if he was in thought, but Yang was no fool._

_She had seen her brother destroy his __opponent's and done it with that same board look on his face._

_He was not someone to be taken lightly, as he didn't even use his semblance either. This did nothing but prove to everyone just how strong he really was._

_Walking down the step's, Yang took note on just how much her YOUNGER twin had change form that small boy to a man. He'd grown to be at least 5'10 almost 6'0 foot tall, with long pitch black wild hair, tied in a pony tail, with pale skin and dark purple eyes. His outfit was black and red like there missing mother, with a black __sleeveless shirt that had red buckles, black tight pants, a black sliver chained belt and black combat boots._

_He wore a red choke collar, that had studded claws around it and a shrunken nevermore head in the middle. How he pulled that off, she would never know. He had two black and white pistols tucked under his armpits in brown sheath's, with a single cylinder clipped onto his belt and a sliver gun sheath attached just above his tail bone, with a rectangular end and cartridge with a tigger.(Think Jet stream sam's weapon form MGRR)._

_Zasha himself was __psychically fit in peak condition. His muscles were small but viable all around, with a solid 8 pack, arms and board shoulders. His pitch black wings also had strong muscles required to fly like he usual did, as they were folded perfectly on his back and she would have missed them, had see not known better as they blended into his color scheme. If he wasn't her brother, Yang would totally hit that. _

_But he wasn't just anyone else. He was her younger brother and always has been._

_"It's just I stopped being his sister."_

_It was a bittersweet thought. Yang knew full well that she had no one else to blame but herself for her brother's new attitude toward her and the family. He has always been her little brother,"But where was i when he needed ME?" _

_Yang already knew the answer, she just didn't want to accept it._

_"You and i both know how this is going to end."_

_Zasha's voice cut off her musing when she reached ground floor, but still didn't open his eyes,"S__urrender now Yang. It's the only way you're getting out of here in one piece."_

_One Piece? Wha?_

_Yang shook her head, as she gave her brother a harden stare. _

_She wasn't backing down now._

_"I won't run brother."_

_That what he was to her, no matter what he said or did she would always she Zasha as her brother. She already spent more then half her life ignoring him and leaving him out in the cold. Yes he was stronger then her and she would more then likely lose badly, but if that's what it took for her to regain his trust or at the very least show him she was sorry, she would take whatever he threw at her. _

_Even if that meant getting beaten bloody by him. _

_She saw his body trembled, like a tremor shot threw him and he was barely holding it together. That made Yang pause, something was wrong._

_Zasha breathed out a heavy sigh, opening his eyes and Yang swore they flashed red._

_"Fine. You asked for it." _

_He silently drew Akai bara form it's sheath and slipped into a fighting stance with the red double edge blade held up in front with both hands on the handle,. He was taking this __seriously then. It was then she saw sparks of lighting sparking around his body, making Yang frown deepen._

_Shit._

_"He's REALLY not messing around."_

_She had only seen him use his semblance during the dock's and before the breach against Roman and the white fang. Both times, he really fucked up both of them up. Real bad too._

_"Ready...FIGHT!"_

_Yang barely had time to blink before Zasha was in front of HER!_

_"Shit!"_

_Yang barely had time to raise Ember Celica, her golden shot-gun __gauntlets, to blow the dark red sword. _

_"CLUNG"_

_Yang skitted back, as her brown boots dug into the ground, as Zasha tighten his grip on his sword and gritted his teeth. It was stirring, wanting to get and be allowed to run free._

_He had to end this, quickly._

_Shifting on his feet, he shot toward Yang, who was still trying to shake off the after effects of his strike, ducked under his sword and,"BANG" d__elivered a strike to his stomach._

_Only for it to do nothing._

_Looking shocked, Yang muttered,"What th-"_

_"WHAM"_

_Only to get back-handed, sending her a good few feet in the air and back down on the ground with a hard,"Smack" onto the ground. _

_Up in the stands, the crowd "Oh'd" _

_That looked like it hurt._

_Meanwhile with team RWB and the Xiao-long/Rose parents and uncle all winced at the very painful looking attack. Summer, Tia and Qrow were all once again reminded once more on how badly they screwed up with Zasha, as the teen wasn't pulling his punch's and going straight for the kill. They knew his fighting style was brutal, having watched Zasha fight against the Grimm during __initiation, but not THIS brutal. _

_Against his own sister no less._

_"Yang."_

_Ruby was just as worried but was hopping against all hope, that her brother would't something too rash. Little did she know, everything was about to change._

_Back to the fight, Yang slowly but surly got up, feeling her semblance go into overdrive after such a strong hit. Her hair and eyes glowed gold and red __replicability, feeling power she never felt before, as she got up. _

_"Alright Bro, you want it"_

_Yang said, clenching her fist's together,"You GOT IT"_

_"BOOM" _

_With an __explosive jump, Yang shot forward and drew her fist back with a loud,"YEAHHHHHH"_

_"CLAMP"_

_Only for everyone to go wide eyed at something very shocking:_

_Despite all the smoke, Yang could clearly see what had happened. Her brother, the one she ignored and neglected her whole childhood, the one she believed to be hr equal in a fight, just stopped her strongest attack yet..._

_He stopped her._

_With a single hand, clamping around her fist. It was then Yang got a good look at his face and honestly, it started to worry her greatly, despite her current situation. He was pale, well paler then usual, his eyes were flashing red and he was gritting his teeth. Unlike her own red eyes, Zasha's eyes were a shade darker and didn't glow like her's did._

_But his eyes weren't there usual red. They were...Darker, more like the Grimm. _

_Before Yang could even being to question it,"WHAM"_

_She got the wind knocked out of her, by her brother's sword halt, hitting her stomach. This caused her knee's to buckle and she fell to said knee's and hands. She could barely hold back the bile that threaten to come up. Oum above it felt like she was just hit with the full force of a __Goliath._

_"Yang." _

_Said girl could barely look up, as she saw her brother grit his teeth harder, like he was trying to hold something back and was failing,"S__urrender now, or else."_

_Despite the pain, Yang got back to her feet with a small snarl,"No way. I won't give up. I know i've done wrong by you brother but i'm not giving up till i prove to you that i was wrong in the way i treated you. So come on, whatever you have to do in order for you to believe me, DO IT"_

_Yang spread her arms out and declared that so everyone can hear her, making Zasha pause and his hair to shadow his eyes._

_"Is that right?"_

_His voice was devoid of emotion, making Yang flinch, but nod never the less and a shiver go up her spine. And was it just her, or did the air around grow cold?_

_Suddenly, a barrier of blue appeared around the arena, confusing everyone. Yang suddenly got the feeling of being in the loin's den and she wasn't the lion._

_"**Is that so?"**_

_A demonic voice spoke, that made Yang shiver and as he lifted his head made Yang's blood turn cold. _

_His face, hell his skin was pasty white, with anger red veins growing across his viable skin. His eyes were black with red pupil's. And his pitch black hair started turning snow white. One of his cheeks was hollowed out and revealed the inner workings of his mouth. His right arm's skin peeled back to reveal a skinless arm that had bone white armor growing over it form his shoulder down and over his hand. Bone white armor grew on his wings, the joints on his legs and arms and around his neck encasing his entire neck. Then his wings grew darker in color(If that's possible) and grew blades at the feather's tips._

_His aura suddenly became viable as a tower formed around him and went up into the sky. The color went form a dark purple to a twisted dark red, that made a __violent whiplash, that sent piece's of the concrete everywhere and toward Yang. This snapped her out of her horror and forced her to cover her face._

**_"I tried to warn you Yang, but you would't listen."_**

_Zasha slowly made his way toward Yang, who was still trying to wipe the concrete out of her eyes,"**Now you're going to suffer the **_**_consequences for it."_**

_He vanished, giving Yang no time to,"WHAM" _

_"AGGH"_

_See him coming form the side and striking said lower side, with his armored hand. Yang could feel blood fill her mouth and her ribs cracking a little, but she didn't show her pain. Yang could do nothing more then look up at her brother that had become a walking nightmare. She suddenly remember one of her classmate's calling her brother a monster in a fight, but now she knew better._

_"He's not a monster, he's a Black Dragon."_

**Flashback end:**

It's said in old tales, that the black dragon was the harbinger of the end times.

"So giving him the title Black dragon really fit him."

Yang thought, silently rubbing her flesh arm with her metal one. The barrier had keep out anyone form interfering with the fight and ultimate had lead to Xero simply knocking Yang around and he cut her arm off with his sword and breaking her back as if she were nothing more then a twig. Right Before he vanished into a portal. Vale had erupted into Chaos form what Ruby had told her, when she went into a semi-coma after losing so much blood.

Ruby.

Yang smiled sadly, thinking about her younger sister. The only one that was still on her side and saw Zasha as her brother and not some sort of monster. Unlike everyone else. Despite what he did, they knew the only reason he did was because of there own actions pushing him too far and forcing his hand. As far as they were concern, his behavior was the result of there own actions and they wanted to help him.

Sadly, everyone else, her family included, was against her brother. That wasn't the reason why the family finally fractured was because she found out WHY they ignored her brother: Because of their mother.

Raven Branwen.

They said, he looked to much like her and was a constant reminder of her.

Is she a bitch?

Sure, but she was still family and it was unnerving to see a male clone of Raven walking around. But he was still a child, so they just simply ignored him emotionally. Of course Summer admitted this accidentally when the family went to visit Yang. Needless to say the wedge between parents/uncle and children finally cracked and widen the divide.

Ever since the start of the year, the thread that held the Rose/Xiao long family was slowly becoming undone and finally snapped and ripped. Team Rwby itself also took a nasty blow, as the team split between the sister's and there partners. Weiss and Blake were never had anything against him, but they had no reason to like him as he simply keep his distance form the two.

Something said two didn't mind too much. Blake enjoyed the silence and Weiss enjoyed the fact there wasn't another loud mouth on the team. But the fact he was infact half Grimm, had turned the two against him and by that extension the two sisters. While it should come as no surprise, Yang was shocked that the two was so easily turn on there teammate like they did.

Team Rwby broke apart as a result, with Blake once more running away and Weiss back to Atlas on orders form her father. Naturally it hurt Ruby real bad, but Yang with the help form team JNR of all people, to keep Ruby together. She hasn't seen Pyrrha, since the finals. Nether has her team, Ruby or well anyone really. Since the incident at the festival, no one's seen the girl and it worried Yang greatly.

If that wasn't bad enough, she'd heard rumors that the white fang wasn't too happy with her brother and were looking for the Qoute,"Fauns traitor" end Quote. Normally Yang would have been worried about that, but she had bigger problems.

Namely the fact no one has SEEN her brother since the Vytal festival. Not that he was dead, just simply disappeared off the face of remnant. The last sighting was in Vanco where he got a boat and that was the last time anyone saw of him. No one knew where he was, not Atlas, not Vale, not Mistral, Not Vanco, hell not even Qrow could find him and he was a pretty damn good spy.

Everyone was looking for the human/Grimm hybrid.

And i do mean EVERYONE.

She sighed again, making a beam-line for her beloved bumblebee.

She had plans to make after after all and a brother to find.

With or without anyone's help.

**With Raven**

Raven Branwen sat in her tent, silently sharping her sword.

It's been hell for the past three mouths. Grimm have grow stronger and more wild. Huntsman, bounty hunters and Atlas soldiers have been looking everyone for her...son.

"Not any more he's not."

Raven was a bitch yes, but she loved her children(In her own twisted way) and would never wish something like this upon them. She had failed her only son by leaving him and Salem got her claw into him and transformed him into that...THING. She left her children so they could grow and be safe with her former husband and hopeful stay out of Ozpin's little war.

But now it's seems to much for hoping.

It's long since passed such a point.

"And now"

She raised her sharpen sword with barely concealed sorrow,"I have to kill my own son."

* * *

**DU DU DU DU**

**Okay, new story for all you peeps.**

**Xero is half Grimm, Yang and Ruby are looking for there brother and Raven wants to kill him?! **

**Well, what of Cinder, Adam, and Salem, what do they all think of this little ****revelation of a half human/Grimm hybrid? nAnd how will Xero change the Claymore timeline now that's he traveling with Rafaela?**

**Find out next time**

**Ps. Watching Rogue is going to be updated next, then Assassin in a huntress world.**

**Devil out**


	2. Final author's notes

**Yes people you have read right. **

**All my stories on THIS profile have been labeled as Discontinued simple beacuse i have lost my password to this profile and as far as i can tell i have two choice's before me.**

**One, i can continue to chase my own tail in trying to figure out the password and with a 100 to 1 chance of every figuring it out. Thus i would lose all the massive progess's i will make by the point this labtop stops working and i lose everything.**

**OR**

**Second, i can go ahead and ENSURE i not only write down my password this time, but starting form starch ca be easier, as i have decide to both change and or complete overhaul all my stories, with some having little changes and longer like Jaune of the faint smile or a MASSIVE OVERHAUL like a treachous blade's second chance.**

**I think the second one is the better of the two and i have indeed changed the pin name of this profile while i still have acuess to the account and my new user name will be:**

**BlackDragonDevilGod**

**So you all know it's still ME, but better then ever.**

**So here's my last devil out on this pic and all the stories WILL get a reboot.**

**I'll see you all on my next page.**

**Devil out.**


End file.
